The invention relates to radio frequency detection, and more particularly to signaling to a user the presence of radio frequency output of a mobile station, among other wireless transmitters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,227 describes, “An incoming call reporting toy that visually or au rally reports a call arrival state of a portable terminal to a person around the toy in an amusing fashion. An electromagnetic wave emitted when a portable terminal receives an incoming call is used to activate an incoming call reporting circuit incorporated in the toy body. A signal outputted from a signal controller configuring the incoming call reporting circuit drives a motor to allow the toy body to perform a predetermined operation while emitting a sound and/or light, thereby notifying a person around the toy of the arrival of the call at the portable terminal.”
A product brochure for a Plantronics M1000 Headset states, “We've used our 40 years of headset experience to engineer and design the ultimate Bluetooth headset. Using a second-generation Bluetooth chipset, the M1000 Wireless Headset offers superior sound quality, longer talk time, superb comfort and stability, weighing less than an ounce . . . Key Features . . . In-use indicator light.”
Lenses have been used in many different forms for centuries. A lens may have refractive qualities that provide correction for poor vision. A lens includes such transparent devices as windshields of motorcycle helmets, transparent glass or plastic of diving masks, and goggles worn to keep out dust, debris and other particles.
When a mobile station is set to silent or vibrate mode, frequently the only way to be aware of an incoming call is to observe changes on the display of the mobile station. A mobile station that is stowed away, or otherwise out of sight will have no way to communicate, under these circumstances, that a call has arrived. Sometimes this serves a valid purpose, i.e. avoiding disturbing others nearby who are concentrating on other things. Sometimes, though, it is acceptable to take the call, but not acceptable for disturbing rings and other audible stimuli to occur. Thus, it would be helpful to improve awareness of mobile station status in a highly visible or other way, preferably without the need to be tethered to the mobile station.